


[授权翻译]Like Swimming

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>已经确定了关系的Charles和Erik决定来一次由Erik强占Charles的强奸play~虽然双方都同意了，但是Charles用他的能力让自己暂时忘记了Erik。双方都很享受这次性爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Like Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Swimming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232117) by [TehChou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChou). 



Like Swimming

****  
  


作者：TehChou  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
“你确定要这么做？”  
  
  
”对。非常、极其确定，Erik。“  
  
  
他看向别处，磨了磨牙。  
  
  
“那么，做吧。”  
  
  
Charles伸手去碰Erik的手臂，但下一瞬他的手就被扭开，被一圈锁链绑在了背后。  
Charles轻轻喷笑出来，在束缚中扭动身体。他的脸颊以最迷人的方式染上了红晕而且他，不可思议地，在微笑。  
  
  
“再紧一点，”他说。“这样我还可以挣脱。还有把我的腿也绑起来。”链条环住他的脚踝发出窸窸窣窣的声响，里外缠绕住它们。Charles的头微微往后仰，随着链条的动作发出叹息。  
  
  
片刻后，他睁开眼看向他，笑容变得柔和。  
  
  
“Erik，”他说。“过来一下。”Erik得想着如何让他的身体放松，但最终他还是向前挪了一小步，站在Charles的身边。Charles向他的方向倾去，朝他的胸膛发出一声叹息。最后Erik抬起双臂环抱住他。  
  
  
“会没事的，”他柔柔地说。“你也想要这样，记得吗？”Erik的手臂收紧，Charles叹息着，仰了仰头。  
  
  
“Erik，看着我，"他说。Erik皱着眉头看向他头顶之上的某一处。”Erik，求你了？“漫长的片刻过后，他妥协了。Charles凝视着他，直到他的肌肉一寸一寸，缓慢地放松了下来。  
  
  
”这就对了。“他说，声音暖暖的。他逼近了一点点，将大腿滑进Erik双腿之间时，情不自禁的露出一个顽皮坏笑。  
  
  
“我觉得，”他说，“你比你现在表现出来的还要更渴望一些，我的朋友，”他不断地蹭着Erik。Erik做了个鬼脸。  
  
  
“停下，”他嘶声说。Charles笑着在他的胸肌落下一个吻。  
  
  
“那么，你在担心什么呢？”担心我的心灵感应？因为我告诉过你，我会抑制住它的。“Erik严厉地看了他一眼。  
  
  
”你知道不是因为这个。“他尖锐地说。Charles用鼻尖蹭了蹭Erik的那一团胸毛。  
  
  
”那就告诉我，我的朋友。在你同意之前我是不会开始的。“Erik伸出一只手轻抚他的后背叹了口气。  
  
  
”一小会后你就会忘了我，“他静静地说。Charles无声地抬头看着他。Erik在他的发间落下一个吻，嗅着他身体的麝香气和他使用的洗发露的味道。“我只是，想花些时间与你道别。”  
  
  
“在你知道之前我就会回来的。”Charles埋入他的脖颈，安静地说。Erik微微点头，轻抚着他的头发。  
  
  
“我知道。”他们维持着这样的姿势站了一段时间。最终Charles把自己从圈着他的手臂中拉了出来，抬头看向他。  
  
  
“安全词是什么，再说一次。”他问道，一个微微的微笑停留在他嘴角。  
  
  
“后翼弃兵（*），”Erik干巴巴地回答。笑容大了几分，Charles后退几步，直到他的背靠上坚硬的墙。  
(*注：Queen's gambit，后翼弃兵，是一种国际象棋的封闭性开局方式，走法为  1.d4 d5  2.c4 详见：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen%27s_Gambit>)  
  
  
  
“你准备好了？”Erik闭眼片刻。  
  
  
“嗯，"他说。  
  
  
”那我们，待会儿见。“Erik点头将那句耳语的 _待会儿_ 散在呼吸中，伸展出一只手，就像他要伸手触摸他。Charles叹口气，双眼颤抖着闭上了，双手举过头顶。  
  
  
他在一阵轻颤中醒来，在黯淡的光线下眨眼。他感到头微微地疼痛，还有一些——一些不那么对头的事。在数尺之外，一个男人正看着他，还有着奇怪地一直吹着的微风。  
  
  
他低头看向自己。他浑身赤裸。而且他无法——他无法移动他的手臂。同样的，他的腿也无法动弹。  
  
  
”什么——“这一定是个恶作剧，是他已经毕业了的学生——  
  
  
但数尺之外看着他的男人看起来并不眼熟，也不怎么像一名学生。他身上厚厚的黑色高领毛衣包裹着他，还穿着便裤，双手环抱在胸前，他比起其他什么的来说更像是一位教授。  
  
  
但另一位教授让他赤身裸体想要干什么？他蹙着眉，很努力地想要避开那个显而易见的答案。  
  
  
“你是谁，”他问，并不是质问的语气。“这是什么？”男人凝视着他，胸前交叠的双臂放了下来，然后，好吧，没有更好的词可以形容， _鬼鬼祟祟地溜_ 到了他面前。他又高又瘦。高领绒衫并没有留下多少想象的空间，即使Charles真诚地希望他现在能有半点正派的想象。  
  
  
“你是谁,”他重复，男人和他的距离已经近到足够让他望进他的眼睛了。那双铁灰色的眼睛盯着他。他的表情像是被迷雾笼罩，但他的凝视攫住他的身体，他的双腿，躯干，特别是他的脸。Charles紧张地拽着捆绑物，眼睛对上他的眼睛。  
  
  
“我想你应该发现了它们非常牢固，”他说。他的声音低沉，美国口音里混着一丝别的。大概是，德国？  
  
  
Charles的思维避开了男人正在说的话。即使这样，他的胃还是在皮肤之下蠕动了一下。  
  
  
“你是 _谁_ ，”他重复，带上了一点点锋芒。男人的凝视又对上了他的目光。  
  
  
“我并不重要，Charles，”他说。“你才是重要的。”Charles皱眉。  
  
  
“你怎么知道——”但那男人倾身靠向他，一只手臂伸出来，就在Charles的耳旁撑着墙壁。  
  
  
“对于你另一个问题的回答。这是什么，”他开始说话，字字清楚，但安静平稳，声音低沉得只能让他的耳朵听到。  
  
  
“你自己要求这样的，Charles，”他对他说，声调拖得长长的，明显是不着急。Charles吞咽了一下突然感到干渴的喉咙。“你求我操你。你想要被绑起来，这样在我强上了你的时候你才无法反抗。“Charles忽然害怕去避开那强烈的眼神，去让他离开自己的视线哪怕一秒。他无法自控地想要尝试脱身，无法自控不去想这男人到底有什么毛病。锁链正牢牢地绑着他。  
  
  
“抱歉，但你大概认错人了。我们之前从未见过，”Charles说，奇怪地思索着自己这听上去近乎赔礼道歉的语气。大概像Raven想的，他太宽容了。男人的表情里隐含的什么东西开始分崩离析。  
  
  
“你会像你求我的那样让我操你的，”他说，音调和他身上其它部分相比，展现出截然不同极富有欺骗性的稳定。男人伸出轻颤的手来抚上Charles的脸颊。他看起来狂热又精神错乱，像是被逼到了崩溃边缘，崩得紧紧的。好像他正在不断下坠，无法站定他的双脚。  
  
  
“我很抱歉，”Charles在绝望和胶着在四肢上挥之不去的战栗中在一次道歉。“我不觉得我可以做这些。”男人轻抚着他的脸颊。  
  
  
“你可以的，“他否定道，并且向后退了一步，手指紧紧地扣住他的脸颊。Charles感觉他的手臂抽搐了一下，他的双腿在他身下被迫打开，虽然他并没有跌倒，他并没有——  
  
  
锁链自己在移动。Charles之前没有注意，但除了他赤裸的身体外它们并没有依附在其他物体上。  
  
  
“天哪，”他倒抽一口气，一时间消化不了这神奇的景象。“这太不寻常了。”他几乎是一瞬间就在好奇他到底在想什么。男人在无声的惊讶中凝视他。  
  
  
“是的，”他慢慢地说。“我一直这样想。”接着，Charles感觉到缠绕着他脚踝的锁链顺着他的腿盘绕而上，收紧着，直到它们嵌进他的身体。锁链拖着他向前，跟随着男人，来到房间的正中央。他挣扎着反抗，反抗那牵引力，但无济于事。他不能一动也不动地像是他想要被如此对待一般被拖过去。在他们停下来时，他已经因为无果的挣扎而喘不上气了。  
  
  
“你没必要这么做，”他说。“你可以放我走然后我们可以忘了发生的这一切。”男人缓缓地摇头。  
  
  
“是你要求的，”他回答，而Charles用力摇头。  
  
  
“不，我的朋友，你根本不知道你在说什么。 _求你_ ，我可以帮你。对你来说事情可以不用变成这样的。”男人当他说道什么时就开始了，虽然Charles不是那么肯定到底是什么内容，然后他的双眼随着欲望变得暗得不可思议。  
  
  
“安静，”他说，听起来心烦意乱。他垂下一只手抚上他的胸口，拇指划过他的乳尖。Charles僵住了。男人俯下身，弯腰含住了那小小的一点。Charles喊出声来，重新开始拼命挣扎。  
  
  
“停下，”他嘶声说。“停下，你该死的，我说停下。”但他感到后背有什么东西抵着他，冰冷又坚硬。那东西迫使他接近男人的嘴，使他保持着不动，而Charles无法控制住自己发出尖叫。男人合上他的眼睛，一只手放在他的身侧，顺着他的侧腹抚过。他吮吸着，牙齿擦过他的乳尖。Charles挣动着却无法阻止；他的性器在冰冷的空气中颤动了一下。男人在他过于敏感的皮肤上呼了口气。他退了一小步，好让自己能舔舐到更远的地方，在他抬头的前端留下一串潮湿的亲吻。  
  
  
这感觉——这感觉挺好，Charles咬牙对抗着这感觉，紧闭双眼，但是男人就好像是正巧知道他在寻找什么一样触碰着他。就好像是他知道每一处欲望和敏感点，一直向下直到他打着圈摩擦着Charles臀间的小洞，同时他的牙齿啃咬着他的脖颈。他感觉他几乎要因为他身体诚实的反应和他双腿之间逐渐坚硬的昂扬而羞愧欲死。他绝望地希望男人不要注意到；当他将他的手按上他的勃起开始动作时他舒服的眼睛直往里翻。  
  
  
“是的，”他将气息呼入他的耳朵，然后仍旧紧紧包裹着他的双腿的锁链开始弯折。男人将他的手从他性器上拿走，Charles近乎是松了口气般地呜咽了一声，即使他被强迫变成跪立的姿态。男人和他一起沉下身子，像对婴儿一样安抚着他，仍然在他身体各处吮吸着留下湿漉漉的吻。  
  
  
Charles的双眼紧紧闭着，在他的膝盖撞向地面时，几乎是眼冒金星，然后链条稍稍松了松，足以使它们不再切断血液循环。血液轰鸣着流回他的双膝带来刺痛的感觉，Charles向一边歪了一下。男人稳住了他。  
  
  
“我不想要这样。我要你住手。”Charles小声地在他耳畔说，在这极小的可能性中希望这名侵犯者能够听进去。可他并没有。  
  
  
“我想，”他反而说，“我们是时候提些基本规矩了。”Charles闭口不言。Erik小心地用手抬起他的下颌使他转头，他俩再一次对视。  
  
  
“第一，”他平静的开口，目光炽热。“我想让你知道，要是你不合作的话，这会花更多时间。懂吗？”Charles兴趣缺缺地拽着裹着他手臂的其中一条锁链。纹丝不动。他点点头。  
  
  
“很好，”男人说，牢牢地保持着他俩的对视。“如果你不听的话，我也会找到让你听话并服从的方法的。懂？”  
  
  
Charles点头。他想他一定十分苍白。他感觉头晕目眩。  
  
  
“很好。我想让你知道，我不会做超出我认为的你承受能力的之外你的事，但我有很多手段去说服你去做我想要你做的事。”Charles发出一声微小的，毫无笑意的嗤笑。  
  
  
“那究竟什么是超出我的承受范围的，我的朋友，”他问道，“因为这已经很伤人了。”  
  
  
男人皱起眉。  
  
  
“Charles，你太沉溺于观察人们善良的那面了，”他烦躁地说，听上去几乎像一条老套的警告。就算Raven肯定也会同意这一观点也没有用，Charles因为脑海中冒出的想法而发出歇斯底里的笑声。“这是另一条规矩。不要试着去诱导出我好的那一面。如果你想要试图验证我我有没有好的一面，并且只要你敢尝试，我就会证明给你看的。懂？”Charles吞咽了一下，因为这个正处于即将变成某种其他事物的极其危险的边缘上的好笑说法而笑得哽住，是更羞耻的事情。然后他点头。虽然他根本不知道这男人在说些什么，他还是点头了。  
  
  
“很好，”他俯身亲吻他。  
  
  
他的吐息像甜美的咖啡，苦涩而带着麝香。他的双唇温暖又诱人，他一寸又一寸，折磨人地攻陷下Charles的防御。捏住他下颌的手收紧了，掐进他脸颊的凹陷处，强迫他把嘴张开。要是他试图咬他的话，自己的脸颊也会受伤。这样被掐住真的很疼。  
  
  
他的味道越来越强烈，舌头不停爱抚着他的，直到他再也不清楚他是不是有回吻。他舔过他掐住的脸颊内壁，滑过他的上颚时逗得他发痒。这感觉太强烈了，当他拉开距离，退出来的时，Charles向前倾身，感到一阵眩晕。  
  
  
男人握住他的肩膀，拇指在他的肌肉上画着圈。  
  
  
Charles的视线变得模糊，颤抖而湿润，不，请不要。他不想在这个男人面前哭。他颤抖着吸了口气，但根本没有用，他感觉到一大颗眼泪毫无阻拦地滑下来。男人对他的爱抚停了下来，表情变得难以捉摸，但看上去几乎是痛苦地紧张着。他倾身小心地吻过泪水滑落的轨迹，舌尖伸出来勾走了那颗泪珠。  
  
  
Charles闭上双眼咬紧了牙，用上了全身的力气让自己不要试图去猛地推开他。  
  
  
“为什么你不直接做呢，”他突然大喊出来，“直接做，赶快做完，我受不了这样——这样——”他闭上双眼，沮丧又生自己的气，他说话的时候肯定又有更多泪水掉下来了。男人一一把他们舔舐干净，温热的舌尖抵着他发烫的皮肤。他没有回答。  
  
  
“你说，你说过你想要操——操我，不是吗？你想要在我无法动弹的时候要了我。”他结结巴巴地，词句慌乱地从他嘴里蹦出来。他也不知道自己喋喋不休的话语是否有用。他的眼睛仍然紧闭着，所以他无法看见他，但这或许也鼓励着他。“为什么你不做，为什么不，”他最后吞咽了一下，被一个冲动的决定呛住了。  
  
  
“我给你口交，”他开口，做出了他所有的床伴都说是淫荡，诱人的表情，贴着它说道。”我给你口，我会像你说的那样求你。  
  
  
只是不要，不要这么——” _温柔_ 。  
  
  
”Charles，睁开眼睛。看着我。“  
  
  
颤抖地吸了口气后他强迫自己服从。在他手臂上的拇指又开始打着圈圈。男人看起来在着迷和痛苦之间摇摆不定。  
  
  
“我并没有要做得很快，”他说，他的声音现在听起来带着歉意。Charles啜泣着。男人伸出一只手臂抚摸他的脸颊，擦拭他两眼之下。”别哭了。别撩拨我了。“他听起来几乎像是在提分手，轻而易举地让他失望了。Charles低下头，想要强迫自己抑制住抽噎。  
  
  
”我以为若是我照你说的做会进行的快一些呢，“他朝着地板说。  
  
  
”快是相对的，Charles，“后悔，带着万分不情愿。  
  
  
Charles僵住了很长一段时间，接着爆发出来的沮丧和席卷而来的愤怒砸向了他。他抬起头怒目而视。  
  
  
”这不公平，“他嘶声说。”你这 _混球_ ，我说了我会照你要求做。你为什么还想从我这里得到更多？“男人把一绺贴在他脸上的头发捋来。Charles猛地将头转开，控制住自己不要去咬他。  
  
  
”因为你太美了。“  
  
  
然后他站起来，后退几步，留Charles一个人气得冒烟。他开始脱衣服，修长的大手勾住高领毛衣的腰部，然后将它拉到头顶。它在被完全脱下来之前还挂住了他的下颌。他踢掉了鞋子。接着是裤子。他把它解开，然后它伴随着沉闷的金属声落在地上。先是屈起一条线条流畅的腿，然后是另一条，从堆在地上的裤管里迈出来。他看起来好像是停顿了一下，然后把底裤褪了下来，将它扔到了他身后的一堆衣服上。他接着惯性向前几步，把自己带得更近，踢掉了袜子。  
  
  
Charles没有在往男人膝盖之上的部分投去视线，所有的愤怒消失殆尽，只剩下了五脏六腑里的恶心。他在他面前停下，男人的手指缠住他的头发，强迫他抬起头。当有什么火热又坚硬的东西抵着他的脸颊，Charles紧闭着眼睛，。  
  
  
_他的性器_ ，他的意识对他耳语道，他的意识猛地沉下来。在他之上，男人抓住他头发的力道收紧了，力道正好地让人感到疼痛。  
  
  
“睁开他们，”他说。“你的眼睛。”Charles照做了，但是立刻就移开了视线。  
  
  
“看着它，”男人平静地继续，并没有被他的反抗所扰乱。Charles的眼睛仍然看着另一边。  
  
  
“ _看着它_ ，”他重复，语气带上了更多坚持，还微微扯了扯Charles的头来强调。“看着它，”他的手松下来，几乎是带着歉意将弄乱的头发顺回原处。Charles的眼睛颤抖着向上看，接着又垂了下来。他性器带着的麝香味使人眩晕，让他呼吸困难，他无法吸入充足的氧气。他感到喉咙发紧，一阵收缩。  
  
  
男人用手托起他的下巴，让他仰起头来。他的拇指催眠般地重重地擦过Charles的颊骨，Charles再次看进那双铁灰色的眼睛。现在它们几乎变得熟悉了。  
  
  
“你换气太急了，”男人跟他说。“跟着我呼吸，Charles。能做到吗？吸气，”他深吸一口气，“呼气，”呼气。“吸气，呼气。”他继续着，而Charles战栗着吸气，呼出，胸口剧烈地起伏着。他想要集中精力看轻那张在他面前漂浮的脸，想要忽略掉那又长又硬正抵着他另一边脸颊的物体。他不太能跟上他的节奏，但是他在努力。他感觉自己有些想要昏倒。  
  
  
“好，好孩子，”他对他说。“现在我要你舔我。”Charles被本就艰难的呼吸呛住了，双眼猛地再次紧闭。“没事的。张开嘴。你一分钟之前做过了，你可以再次做到的。来吧Charles。呼吸，张开嘴。你能做到。就是这样，稳住，对。就像这样。“  
  
  
唇间得空气是凉的。立刻使他冷静，并把它变得更糟了。男人扔抓着他的头发，Charles探出舌尖，探出一点点，足以感受到他光滑皮肤上的咸味，接着他的舌头突然又缩了回去，嘴紧闭着，鼻子重重地出着气。男人叹了口气。  
  
  
”不，“他说，然后弯下腰来，攥着他头发的手让他伸长了脖颈，让他俩近距离地面对面。他很宽慰地感觉到握在性器上的力道放松了，直到他伸出舌头舔弄起他来，他的下颌，带过他的脸颊，然后伸进他的耳朵里。”像这样。“他的声音温暖又温存。Charles感觉胃里一阵翻滚。  
  
  
男人站直了，强迫着他重新低下头，直到温热的气息再次吞没了他。他感觉到他的睫毛再次贴上了那柔软的皮肤。男人再一次抓住他的头发。  
  
  
他在男人的控制下转过头，深吸了一口气，笨拙地用舌头断断续续地从下面舔过。  
  
  
“再来。”  
Charles吞咽了一下萦绕在他舌尖的味道，对着它张开嘴唇，用舌头舔弄着他跳动着的布满青筋的下身。  
  
  
“很好，再来一次。”  
  
  
他一点点将他的顶端含进嘴里吮吸着。细微又粗重的呼吸。皮肤不可思议地如丝绒般柔软。他几乎都要忘记自己在做什么了。如果他足够努力，可以几乎完全把自己拉回足够的范围内去享受它，可以以无数其他发烫的身体替代，坚硬的棱角包裹在柔软的肉体中，还有无尽的延绵不断的肌肤。  
  
  
接着他的舌尖尝到了一丝粘稠的前液，而在他作呕之前，男人就颤抖着从他口中退了出来。伴随着一声色情的‘啵’，性器的抽出使他的双唇解放，苦涩的味道淹没了他的舌头。  
  
  
“够了，”他说，声音发紧，似乎疼痛不堪，而这一下子就把Charles惊醒了。“够了，”Charles摇晃着，兴奋和自我厌恶折磨着他的骨骼。男人留他沉浸于此，他的手爱抚地轻轻挠着他的耳朵，将他的发丝理顺。Charles的性器背叛了他，在他腿间火热地跳动着， 他尽全力弓着背想要掩藏起来。根本无处掩藏；它仍旧令人痛苦地暴露着。他就这样保持了很长一段时间，既不知道也不在意男人去了哪里。他朦胧地想着他是否被吓到了。  
  
  
当他感到一只手放在他的肩胛骨上时，他开始，大声喊叫。男人圈住他的后背，紧密又过于精致地触碰着他。Charles开始颤抖，那震颤上下游移在他的四肢，汇聚在他的心腹。男人在他的后颈落下一个吻，他低沉的声音与Charles的颤抖共同震动着。他轻轻哼唱着，想要抚慰Charles，这个想法太可笑，彻头彻尾地荒谬，同时在他头顶束缚住他手臂的锁链也放低了。他的双手分开时，滑倒在了地板上。  
  
  
他被那金属的持续的力道重新摆出了姿势，臀部抬起，一只手松松地在头边，另一只手被直直地拉着在身下。他转头寻找可以呼吸到新鲜空气的角度，看见模糊的一团东西正放在几英寸开外。他眨了眨眼看轻了它。  
  
  
凡士林。明显抖得更厉害了，Charles把脸埋在手肘里。  
  
  
“Charles，”那个声音低沉又柔软，打断了绷紧的主旋律。“我们快要做完了。你马上就能好了。”Charles呜咽着，听见凡士林盖子被旋开的声音。覆在他背上的手向下滑去，来回爱抚着他的双丘。那只手滑进了他的臀缝里，触碰着那里处子般的皮肤。当他将丰满的臀瓣打开时，Charles整个身体都绷紧了，他湿润的手指温暖又灵巧，在他刚刚暴露在空气中的小洞的周围打着圈摩擦着。  
  
  
“放松，Charles，”他可以听出来那声音带着不悦、责难。“你将为我打开自己，但是这不会伤着你的。”Charles紧张不安地摇了两下头，抽搐着。男人在他背后叹了口气，打着圈的拇指停下转而变成了按压，强迫着他放松肌肉。Charles在臂弯里痛呼起来。  
  
  
“看见了？很痛，不是吗？”这就是你的顽固带给你的，Charles，我太过聪明的Charles啊。“那拇指在他内部捣着，挖掘着，然后变温柔，直到他感觉他的洞口稍稍打开了，刚好能容进——  
  
  
另一根手指滑了进去，紧跟着它，细致地在他的拇指旁边动作着。  
  
  
”这样，放松，好，你会对我完全敞开的，“他在他背后的某处说，手指滑了出来。  
  
  
他可以感受到他手指上的每个指节和每个突起，感受到它们时粗时细的变化，陌生男人的触碰很温柔，手指近乎虔诚地操进他的内部。他的另一只手再次轻轻地来回地扶着他的背脊，不再需要去让他保持敞开的状态了。Charles的手臂上浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他颤抖着，咬住嘴唇不让自己叫喊出声。男人探进了一根手指，摩擦、探索、深入着，Charles紧闭着双眼，因为男人离他太近，太近了，如果他移动一分——  
  
  
”啊——啊—啊啊啊“Charles磕磕绊绊地叫出来，臀部情不自禁地夹紧不放，整个人满满的都是羞耻感。”求你，“他听到自己在哀求，”求你，“而他甚至不清楚自己到底还在哀求什么。男人的手轻抚着他的后腰，手指陷入臀缝中。  
  
  
”嘘，没事，“他说，声音低到几乎听不见。就在他的手指在他体内进出之处的旁边，他吻了吻两侧臀瓣。”我在这呢，没事。“Charles摇着头，在臂弯里的头埋得根深了。插入的手指太多了，让他感觉太热切，而且他一直——他一直在按压那一点，太——  
  
  
第三根手指探进他体内，他后退了些。再一次的伸入使难以承受的欢愉褪成了钝痛。他的手指在他体内像一条长而发烫的蛇般蠕动，使他像一块太妃糖一样被拉紧着。  
  
  
当那手指最终，最终从他体内退出来，他仍感觉后面敞开着，发肿，但还是敞开着。男人在那处落下了一个湿吻。Charles在臂弯里喘息着，每一次呼吸都伴随着一声呻吟，而最后那个吻几乎让他叫喊出来，但他没有，他在叫声发出之前紧咬着唇，颤抖着，把它封在了喉咙里。  
  
  
”很好，“男人说，他的双唇就像它们根本没有触碰过什么污秽或是过于私密的部位一样，拼出词句。他的双手爱抚着他的腰侧，他的大腿，给他涂上润滑油，Charles尽力不去想这一事实。男人拉开距离，留他一人在冰冷的空气中颤抖着。有什么东西清脆的叮当作响，像找回零钱的一把硬币，接着他将它们洒满了他的背脊。它们呯、呯、呯，每一块冰冷的点在他感觉到它们的落下和冷却前都打了个转。  
  
  
其中一个滚动着进入他的视线。子弹壳。Charles在迟滞的困惑中眨了眨眼。  
  
  
”翻身，“他听见男人对他说。Charles缓慢地伸出一只手臂，带着些许抵抗，Erik的新游戏，但是对他来说不是。他缓慢地，小心地把手垫在身下。  
  
  
霎时他垫在身下的手臂被抽了出来，他又摔回地面，地板上所有冰冷的物体都被他压在身下。  
  
  
”躺好，“男人决绝地说道。压住他的力道变温和了。Charles颤抖着手臂再一次尝试，可他的手臂再一次从他身下被抽了出来。他后背下的弹壳几乎都要把他碾碎了。  
  
  
”躺好，Charles。还是你想我把你的屁股抬起来摆成像狗一样的跪趴？“  
  
  
“这不公平，”Charles嘶声说。“你这样不公平。”  
  
  
他再次尝试，这次躺平了，但是那些弹壳还是坚持着戳在他背上。Charles在弹壳之上挣动，转过头。当他看见男人脸上的表情时，他变得冷漠，他的挣扎慢下来了。赤裸裸不加修饰的欲望写在他脸上。他绷紧了身体，似一条冷静的蛇。  
  
  
“躺好。”他察觉到他正在看着Charles缓慢地，犹豫地重新开始挣扎，说道。他在男人向前倾身之前又挣扎了两下，将弹壳从身上抖落。它们像是金属雨一样撞击在地上，而他抓住他的手臂，强迫着他把手贴在身侧，背在背后。他在他的下颌落下一个吻，身体重重地压在他的下肢上。他吻过他的脖颈。他的肩头，锁骨上的小涡，但这所有的吻都没法转移他的注意力，男人把手放在了他的大腿之间。  
  
  
“现在我要拿走我想要的了，”他说。Charles啜泣着。“你将向我张开你的双腿。”  
  
  
Charles摇头。他不能，不行的。男人把他的头发从他脸上顺开。另一只手继续安慰地轻抚着他的大腿内侧。Charles挣扎着不让自己服从。  
  
  
“如果非得强迫你的话，恐怕我要让你受伤了，”他对他说，声音平静但没有一丝温柔。锁链在Charles的手腕处威胁性地跳动着。  
  
  
Charles发着抖，几乎把他的嘴唇咬破了，但他缓慢地，极其缓慢地点了点头，把双腿打开了。他颤抖着，男人把手探得越来越高，Charles还是忍不住停了下来。男人等待着他，保持着姿势直到他能控制自己，把腿张得更开了些，然后一直向上，手兜住了他的囊袋。Charles从鼻腔里发出了一声尖叫，牙齿仍紧紧地咬住嘴唇。男人望着他，思考着。  
  
  
“我不会介意你流血的，Charles，”他四平八稳地说，身体覆上他的身体。他在他分开的两腿间停下，接着探进他的臀间，滑向深处。Charles的整个身体痉挛着，背脊在压抑中弯成弓形。然后他啃噬过他的唇，他的身体绷紧了，挣扎着，想要逃脱，但男人前戏做的太足，进入的顺利又轻松。  
  
  
应该会很疼，痛苦应该会使他意识空白，但他进行的如此小心，一点点地推进他的臀缝，以缓慢而疼痛的节奏深深地进入他的内部。他俯身伸出舌头舔过Charles干裂的嘴唇。  
  
  
Charles的意识一片空白。他感受到了所有，热切，欢愉，但他的意识却回避着。他逃离发生的一切，深深地沉入自我的空间。  
  
  
男人扇了他一巴掌。  
  
  
那一巴掌毫不留情，打得他脸颊刺痛，把他拽回了现实。  
  
  
“你逃不开我的，Charles，”男人说着，亲吻着那发红的掌印。Charles震惊地抬起一只手触摸，几乎没注意到松开的束缚。  
  
  
“为什么，”他悲哀地问，带着一点孩子般的乞求。男人绷紧的脸色松动了些，他俯身在他的前额落下了一个潦草的亲吻。  
  
  
”不得不这样，“他喘息着。他呻吟着，随着臀部的每一次撞击喘息着。Charles甩着头，发顶擦过男人的嘴唇。”不得不这样。“他的唇乱糟糟地向下，掠过他的脸，在他全身落下半干半湿的吻。  
  
  
“为我而高潮吧，“他贴着他的脸呻吟，Charles僵住了。  
  
  
不。  
  
  
”不，“他呻吟着说，开始乞求。”不，不，求你。求你了Erik，别。我做不到的。我做不到，求你了。求你别逼我。“  
  
  
”Charles，“他压抑着，眼睛张大，臀部在撞击的节奏中拍打着，接着在一次猛烈的撞击中他低下头猛地堵住Charles的嘴唇。在那漫长的一瞬中夺走了Charles的氧气。  
  
  
”求你，“当他最终抽出来的时候他重复道。男人在他的胸膛上喘息，头低着，垂在他的手臂之间，Charles久久无法望进他的双眼。缓缓的，他的臀又重新开始动作，像是蒸汽火车重新开始了活塞运动。Charles的手在身侧握成拳。  
  
  
”为我高潮吧，“男人重复着，声音听上去虽十分平稳但还是带着些许紧绷。”你硬了，射出来吧。“他抬眼，视线锁定住他，强硬的铁灰和海般的湛蓝。  
  
  
”射出来，“他耳语道。  
  
  
”不，“Charles呻吟着。”不，不不不不不。“他现在真的在啜泣了，那粗大的物事折磨着他的整个身体。男人动了动，他的金属升起来环绕着他的手臂，支撑起他身体的重量，他滑出一只手在他们的身体之间。他触摸的力道大得让人疼痛，Charles感觉到自己条件反射地弯曲了脚趾，他挣扎着想要脱开他的束缚，但他所做的只让男人的动作变得更轻易，欢愉的感觉冲击着他的感官。他贯穿过他，像海浪般冲撞着他身体内部，他做的太过了，这男人，他温柔地近乎残忍，他的一切，他哀泣着高潮，指甲嵌入男人的肩膀留下新月状的印记。  
  
  
男人叹了口气，伏在他身上，沾着液体的手攀上并插进他的头发，把它糊成乱乱的样子。他吻过他，再一次吻去他滑落的眼泪，身体仍起伏着，高潮的余韵疼痛般冲击着Charles的身体。他像这般高潮，深深地在他体内，他的口腔，他的臀，支撑着他。  
  
  
“Charles，”一声绷得紧紧的低喃，在他高潮时自始至终紧抱着他。这让Charles难以呼吸，他胸膛剧烈起伏着，泪水仍堵在喉咙里。  
  
  
他终于在他身旁放松下来，把头埋在他的肩窝。他们的身体把对方弄脏，粘腻又温暖。男人伏在他身上，他手腕上的束缚也松懈下来，但Charles动弹不了，无力地急迫地呼吸着，意识冲撞着，迟滞又空白。  
  
  
不，那冲撞是真的。Charles懒怠地眨眨眼，一件潮湿的衣服被金属爪抓着进入他的视线。男人在他上方动了动，从他敏感的内壁抽出来的时候Charles呜咽着痉挛了一下，已经软下来的性器最后一次把他撑开。一行湿漉漉的东西随着动作滑出来。当男人隔着那湿冷的衣服按压他过于火热的皮肤时他转过头，他吻在他的前额，闭上他的双眼。  
  
  
Charles几乎是乖巧地，顺从地躺在他身下。他被擦伤的嘴唇半开着，随着每次呼吸逸出细微的声响，而他看起来并不知道发出了什么声音。他的双唇在擦过Charles的额头时他的胸口隐隐作痛。他把那件湿衣服扯到了他两腿之间，擦掉他滴落的浊液。他拭干净了他的所作所为留下的证据，他对Charles的所作所为，清理了他的腹部和性器，以及那里柔软鬈曲的毛发。  
  
  
当他擦到Charles的脸的时候顿了顿。他的双眼紧闭着，还有眼泪顺着泪痕掉下，和遍布他皮肤的粘液。Erik做不到，这景象太——  
  
  
他叹了口气，回过手粗略地擦了擦自己。把衣服搭在肩上，手臂穿过Charles的后背和腿弯。  
  
  
Charles僵住了，肌肉绷得紧紧的，而Erik将他抱向房间另一端的床，让他躺在被子被拉开的那边。  
  
  
“放松，”他静静地说，在他之后爬上床，一只胳膊穿过他纤瘦的腰环住他，将被子拉上来盖住他们俩。  
  
  
“放松，”他重复着，接着“我爱你，”Charles呼吸得更困难了。Erik在他颈边叹息一声，落下了最后一个吻。他想应该到时间了。  
  
  
“后翼弃兵，”他朝着那柔软的皮肤喃喃低语，惊奇地发现那不情不愿的剧烈痛苦和悔恨席卷了他。  
  
  
有那么一会儿什么都没变。Charles的呼吸还是很吃力，一呼一吸都发出短而尖的声音，肌肉依然紧张地绷着。差不多快一分钟了。Erik慢慢开始感觉惶恐。  
  
  
要是他失败了呢？要是他的意识仍然被封闭着，要是一直他记不起来，永远记不起来了呢？他张口再一次嘶声说出那个词。  
  
  
Erik，这个词在他的脑海中想起，十分微弱，但是顷刻间他就宽慰了下来。Erik。Erik诅咒着扑到了他身上。Charles发出一声呛住的声音，翻身，手臂缠上他的脖颈，把脸埋在他的肩窝处填补了两人之间的空隙。他不再哭泣了，他紧紧贴着他，就像他是他的救世主一样。Erik将一只手放在他的头顶，手指缠绕着他的头发，意味不明地，让人舒缓地向他呢喃着。  
  
  
当他最终平静下来时Erik胸口的疼痛减缓了些，足以让他说话了。  
  
  
“你还好吗，”他低语着，摩挲这他的头发。寂静，Charles和他一同呼吸，然后——  
  
  
他被Charles的思绪所笼罩。它们像无尽的潮汐般冲刷着他，肾上腺素挥之不去的影响带来阵阵颤抖以及恐慌，但他清晰地感觉到他像是在漂浮着，然后终于稳稳地着陆之后精疲力尽地不能动弹。平静。Erik颤抖地舒了口气。  
  
  
“Charles，”当那些空白又回到了他的脑海，他的思维中又孤零零地只剩他一人时，他耳语着。  
  
  
刚才你照看着我呢。这句话是祝福，是诅咒和宽恕，虽然现在与Charles近在咫尺，Erik还是感觉到Charles不太觉得他需要得到宽恕。  
  
  
“我弄疼了你，”Erik说。Charles在他的怀抱里扭动。  
  
  
对，轻声的叹息，像是蝴蝶的翅膀或者是锁链的脆响。Erik咽了咽，把鼻子埋进Charles的头发。我和你一样想要，Erik。  
  
  
“我无法抑制地感觉你在这行游戏的最后受到了伤害，“他回答，并有意让其听起来油嘴滑舌，但它在高潮的余韵中变了调，听起来太过真挚。Charles摇摇头，擦去Erik皮肤上粘稠的痕迹。  
  
  
不，不，他感觉到平静中的另一丝混乱安抚着他的意识。我需要它，我需要你。  
  
  
Erik不以为然地哼了一声，随它去了，让Charles吃力呼吸的节奏安抚着自己。Charles也这么做了，从他难以控制地泄露出的意识来看，Charles可能已经快要睡着了。  
  
  
因为你使他分崩离析  
  
  
当Erik冒出这个念头。  
  
  
”你唤了我的名字，“他说，Charles蠕动着，机灵又严肃地眨着眼。  
  
  
是啊，他说，模模糊糊地，我唤了，不是吗？我想……他思考的节奏慢得像浓稠的蜜浆。没错，我认为我的屏障要失效了。  
  
  
”啊，“Erik说，用鼻子拱了拱Charles，他美丽，勇敢的Charles送了他一份他永远承担不了的礼物。他感觉到意识中有什么抽了一下，一个问题。  
  
  
我可以吗？Charles问，带着犹豫，手放在Erik的一边脸上。  
  
  
”在你给予我这些之后，今夜，一切，“他回答，Charles叹息，手指潜入Erik头发的同时，意识潜入了Erik的意识。Charles感觉像是一个困倦的小孩对抗着他的思维，一切模糊的边缘和满足，流露着安全的想法，就好像不是Erik给了他这噩梦和这开始一样。Erik眨着眼不让这莫名的眼泪落下。  
  
  
他们就像这般隐藏了自己，彼此，身心，一同坠入了梦乡。

  
完


End file.
